Sleeping Prince
by EdwardLuvr22
Summary: Bella Swan. Edward Cullen. He is in a coma, she is his way out, but they must figure out how. Fate is just a game in which all are a playing piece. Two pieces fight to beat not the match, but the game itself. Full summary inside. AH, canon pairings.
1. Preface

**Edwardluvr22 has come up with another crazy idea and ran with it. I am most confident with this one though. For all my readers who have read my other stuff, welcome back! To the newbies, welcome! I hope the ride through my imagination is both entertaining and worth while.  
**

**Summary: When Bella Swan comes to Forks Washington, she didn't expect to be thrown in the midst of a tragedy involving Edward Cullen. When he is unreachable by everyone but her, will she be able to bring this comatose patient back to the real world, or will he be doomed to remain her secret friend unable to continue on with life or even a physical relationship? All Human, canon pairings.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters etc...**

**

* * *

  
**

_Preface_

His face was inches away from mine, eyes smoldering with need. I wanted him to kiss me, hold me, damn it just touch me.

The strong arms of my personal Adonis rose to rest on either side of my head as if I had no escape. He leaned closer now, oh so close and I almost expected him to actually kiss me this time, for once.

"Damn it Bella!" He whispered fiercely, those beautiful green eyes looking so defeated I wanted to cry. His body was so close to mine, just shy of being pressed up against me everywhere, but I couldn't feel him. I could see him, hear him, but I wanted more. I should have been able to feel the heat radiating off of him and onto me, I should have been able to smell his scent without the grossly disinfected hospital stench, I should have been able to feel his breaths fanning across my face. No, none of it.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, a treacherous tear escaping me. Reflexively his hand dropped to my face as if to wipe my tears away. Oh how much I wish he would. He paused though, he couldn't do it. No matter how much we both wanted him to, he would not, could not.

Suddenly he was as far away from me as he could get inside of my small room. More tears poured from my eyes as I watched in horror the torment raging within his eyes. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Why couldn't I be smarter? Why couldn't I find the way? My fault.

After what seemed like an eternity of despair, he spoke, "I can't do this." And my heart broke a little more. His eyes turned hard, his face losing all emotion. No!

"Edward please! Don't… don't do this," I was barely able to get out my words while choking down my sobs. He couldn't leave me now. "It doesn't matter that you can't touch me. I just need you, to see you, talk to you, laugh with you. It will be okay. I love you."

If at all possible, his eyes became harder and I could practically see his walls building up quicker than I could pull them down, completely blocking me out.

"Isabella," this time my full name from his lips stung, "I don't want to do this anymore," he paused briefly, "I don't want you."

"W-what? Edward it's okay, really! I-"

"No, it is not okay. It never will be. I don't love you Isabella. I never have, you were just there and it was convenient." My knees gave out as I dropped to the floor. I wish he had caught me.

"You're lying…" my voice was weak and I only half believed my words.

"Wrong again. You were a distraction, but it grew boring. I mean how fun is it to look and not touch?" He actually smirked at the end and rolled his eyes. No, too cruel. He wouldn't.

"But you said… and…"

"Don't kid yourself any longer little girl. I would rather die today than remain with you like this."

"But I need you! Your family needs you!" My cry was hysterical and pleading but for once he was entirely cold towards me. He didn't want me?

"No, what you need is an insane asylum. As for my family, they'll get over it," With that he was gone, never to return. It was then that I died. Without him there would be no life in me at all, but he was right. I was insane. I had always been and yet I thought that didn't matter. I was wrong again.

Curled on the floor I cried for who knows how long. I think several people tried to come in, but my door was locked and they went away eventually. "If only"s kept running through my mind in constant torture. My life had walked out on me.

If only I was good enough. If only he really loved me. If only he could have woken up from this rather confusing coma. If only, if only he could have touched me, just once. If only I could have kissed him, then maybe things would be okay. If only… but I was cut off my a major, for lack of a better phrase, Jimmy Newtron brain blast.

My tears, sobs and shaking ceased as I starred wide-eyed at the wall. This wasn't it; there was always a chance. I had to try; I had to save him, even if he didn't want me. This was no longer about me, it was about saving the man I loved. I would not let him die.

I darted toward my door and pulled it open with such haste that it crashed against the wall. I didn't even cringe. Alice and Jacob were sitting outside my door worried, confused. They both seemed to want to talk at the same time once I emerged from my hellhole, but I cut them off.

"Alice, I need you and your reckless driving skills to get me to that hospital at world record breaking speed."

A grin spread across her face mischievously, "That Bella, I can do." She grabbed my hand and we both took off to race against time, fate, odds, and anything else that was willing to get in my way now.

* * *

**That is where I plan to take this story, but of course you all must find out what is going on first. First chapter up soon. Review if you love it, review if you like it, review if you don't! I am open to all opinions :D And please do not worry, these characters will all receive their happily ever after.**


	2. Knowledge

**Okay heres the dealio guys, that was a preface, like a preview of what's to come. I was giving you guys something to look forward to, but first you have to know what's going on. This is where the real story begins, and I promise it will get more interesting, but every story is a bit slow to begin with. So without further ado, please read my pretties ;)**

**Disclaimer:Meyer owns characters, Edwardluvr22 owns... a cat?**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

I stood in front of my new permanent residence feeling highly nostalgic. Not having been here in years, I expected it to look at least a little different but it was still exactly the same. Charlie was never one to really care about redecorating so I guess I'm not surprised. As I entered my childhood home I remembered the summers I used to spend here with my dad, and the many fishing trips he dragged me on. It was kind of nice having everything just how it used to be. I do hope that I won't have to accompany him fishing anymore though considering the boring factor and also the many sharp hooks. Me and sharp objects do not bode well. Fortunately I was able to survive in the kitchen while cooking solely by force of habit and extreme caution.

Charlie hauled my luggage out of the back of his cruiser, which wasn't difficult considering I only packed two rather small suit cases. I didn't really have that much stuff anyway. Spending money was not my forte at all.

"It's good to have you home Bells," he spoke while climbing back down the stairs after dropping off my stuff. I nodded and smiled at him before heading upstairs myself. I decided now was as good as any to unpack, so that's what I did. It was going to be a little awkward sharing a bathroom with my father at first, but he wasn't that messy or anything so it should be fine.

After I placed my bathroom supplies away, I just stood there and stared at myself in the mirror. There was nothing particularly special about me. Just your average seventeen-year-old girl, complete with average brown eyes and hair and a height of 5 feet 4 inches. I never really paid attention to my appearance either. Oh well, it's not as if anyone is looking anyway.

Everything about my life was pretty normal. My parents were divorced, and my mom remarried. I loved my mom dearly, and my new step dad was great too, but I knew they would need their space. Newlyweds are especially cozy, and I did not particularly want to crowd their bubble. So here I am, in Forks Washington, living with my dad for the last two years of high school.

Speaking of Charlie, he will probably be hungry soon. Making my way down to the kitchen I decided on pasta with garlic bread. It has probably been awhile since he has had anything besides take out considering the fact that him and the kitchen never got along too well.

I made my way around the small kitchen with expertise. The cupboards were still the same yellow color of my childhood, though the paint had begun to wear away in some places due to the years. I made a mental note to buy some paint later and help this place spruce up a bit.

The football game Charlie was watching was interrupted by a commercial, he got up and walked into the kitchen scratching his head and looking a tad uncomfortable, "Umm do you need any help?" His offer was appreciated, but not necessary.

"No thanks Char-… dad. I am almost done."

I set the table as neatly as I could with all the mismatching dishes. The chairs around the small piece of furniture didn't even correlate in the slightest, seeming like he just replaced one after the other with a random one when needed.

We ate quietly, both of us not being particularly open and talkative. This I didn't mind one bit, and I knew we would get along just fine.

I had been staying with Charlie for three days now, and everything was going smoothly. I had only been out of the house a few times to shop for groceries and take a brief look at the town to get reacquainted. As of yet I have not run into any familiar faces, although Charlie's old friend Billy and his son were supposed to come over later today.

Today was also my first day at school. I was only nervous about the attention I would receive as the new kid, but it would end eventually.

I wanted to get there early in order to get my schedule and find my way around, so I hurriedly ate some breakfast before heading out. Charlie had already left for his shift at the police station, not that there was much crime in this small town anyway.

Smiling, I climbed into the new truck Charlie thoughtfully prepared for me so I had means of getting around. Well, it wasn't a new car just new to me. Big Red was perfect for me in every way. I tend to be accident-prone and its build looked like a freaking tank, untouchable. The only thing was that it couldn't reach any speed past fifty, and even that was pushing it. Since I didn't plan on needing to pass that speed, I didn't much mind.

As characteristic of Forks, it was pouring. I ran to the car with my book bag over my head to prevent myself from looking like a drowned cat by time I reached the school. It was to no avail though because the wind blew the rain straight into my face and hair anyway.

The road wasn't entirely friendly either while soaked but I managed to get to the school in one piece.

The school consisted of a single red brick building, looking pretty run down. I just hoped none of the classes had leaks, because with my luck it would be right above my desk.

I parked in front of the main office and hurried in. Immediately the warmth of the building enveloped me, which brought some relief. Sighing, I looked around. It was small, just like everything else in this town, with half the room sectioned off by a long counter. On the other side it was split into tiny work areas for the assistants and such. To the right there were two waiting chairs and a plant that had to be fake. Why they had a plant I am unsure seeing as they just had to look outside to be overwhelmed by greenery.

A single person was organizing her desk when I approached. She looked to be in her late fifties with large circular glasses and casual yet nice looking attire. She looked up at me expectantly when I entered.

"I'm new here and I was hoping to pick up my schedule and maybe a map. My name is Isabella Swan."

"Oh yes of course, Chief Swan's daughter! The whole town has been waiting for you to arrive."

"That's what I was afraid of," I mumbled while she looked for my file. That was a major downside in a small town, everyone knows everyone and there is no privacy or secrets.

"Here we are dear, would you like some help finding everything?" she smiled up at me but I knew she would rather retreat in the warm office than show me around in the rain.

"No, I'm sure I'll be fine." With that I left in search of my first classroom. Since the school was so small it took me no time at all to locate all my classes and then memorize the map so I wouldn't have to refer back to it.

School didn't begin for another thirty minutes and barely anyone had arrived yet, so I climbed back into Big Red and pulled out Worthington Heights. Despite how much I read this book, it never ceases to catch my heart and mind. It was a classic and my favorite.

Being immersed within the book made the time fly, and soon enough I scurried off to my classroom before the late bell could ring. Following everyone else's example, I removed my coat and hung it up on one of the many awaiting hooks placed on the far left wall. Then I went to introduce the teacher and find my seat.

Unfortunately, Mrs. Franey made me introduce myself to the class before seating me next to a pixie like girl with short black hair. She was really pretty in a unique way, literally looking like a real life version of Tinkerbelle. Her expression was not as I expected on such a lively looking girl though, it was worn with worry and depression. She looked so sad that I wanted to reach over and comfort her, which was odd considering I didn't even know her name yet.

The blond haired boy on the other side of me caught my attention by poking my side. He had light blue eyes and looked rather friendly, so I smiled.

"Isabella right? I'm Mike Newton. I would be happy to show you to your next class once the bell rings," he smiled back eagerly, reminding me of a golden retriever wagging its tail happily after receiving a new toy.

"I prefer to go by Bella." He just nodded at my reply before asking me tons of questions. As luck would have it, Mrs. Franey began her lesson not allowing me a chance to reply. I doubt he would give up though.

English went by smoothly, except for my nagging curiosity for the black haired pixie. Mike did walk me to my next class but I didn't get a chance to ask him about the girl I was sitting next to.

Lunch arrived without anything special happening. I was stared at as expected, and gossiped about a ton but I didn't really care what they said. As long as they tired of me soon then I was good.

During my fourth period math class I was able to befriend a girl named Jessica. She seemed nice but I could tell she was one of those friends who only looked to see what they could get out of it.

I followed behind her and a girl named Lauren Mallory with Mike by my side. He truly was like a loyal Golden Retriever. I was still trying to decide if that was a good thing or not. I didn't want him to have any misconceptions about me in that attraction kind of way, friends was good. The Lauren girl struck me as entirely snobbish, but I didn't like to judge a book by its cover so I stopped myself.

The cafeteria was bland at best, everything in desperate need of replacement. The food smelled anything but appealing as well and I made a mental note to start packing lunches.

"Hey Jessica?" I caught her attention while we stood in the lunch line deciding on our meal. If the smell was bad, the actual food looked like something out of a dog's behind, and not a small dog either.

"Yeah?"

"Umm is that black haired pixie girl always so depressing?" Jessica was the main gossiper I had learned, with only Lauren surpassing her, so I expected she would have the answer.

"Oh Alice? No, she wasn't always like that. Bella something terrible happened!" Normally when someone says that they look at least a tad sad but Jessica was entirely excited to be gossiping about anything.

"Really? What happened?" I said feeding her enough bait to get her to spill the beans. It didn't take much coaxing on my part.

"Well, you see that table in the far corner of the cafeteria?" She pointed in the correct direction leading my eyes to the black haired pixie girl.

Alice wasn't the only on there though. On her left was a tall blonde haired guy, his hand intertwined with hers. His face was expressionless. Across from him sat the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She was the type that makes everyone in her presence feel inferior. Her hair was a striking blonde, and her clothes were nothing short of designer. I noticed Alice also dressed extremely well.

Then a scarily burly guy was sitting next to the blonde bombshell, though I suspected he was more of a big teddy bear than aggressive. Everyone's expressions were unnaturally distant and dismal. What happened to make them all like this?

"The guy next to Alice Cullen is her boyfriend, Jasper Hale. Then the gorgeous blonde is none other than Rosalie Hale, and Emmett Cullen next to her is her boyfriend. And get this, they all live together! Their parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen, I guess couldn't have kids so they adopted them. Most everyone has gotten over how scandalous their situation is by now though."

Jessica continued to explain as we headed towards her regular table, "About two weeks before you got here, there were five people sitting at that table. The missing one is Edward Cullen. You wouldn't believe how extremely hot he was! He was even the captain of the basketball team and smartest guy in school. Apparently all the girls here weren't good enough though so he never dated that I know of." Her face grew bitter with the last statement and I wondered when he had turned her down.

"Well anyways he was in a car accident two weeks ago on his way home from a trip to Port Angeles. It was raining as usual and some visitor not used to driving in such a downpour lost control of his car. It swerved head on into Edward's Volvo before he had time to react. It took awhile for someone to happen upon the accident and call for help because it was so late at night and not many people live in this small town anyway."

I was completely caught up in the horrific story, not able to comprehend how something so terrible could happen to a guy that sounded so… perfect. As in he didn't seem like the type to deserve death so early. Even Jess started to look a bit solemn as she got into the details.

I interrupted quietly, "So he didn't make it?"

Now her face looked really down, "Well not exactly, but I guess in a way. By time the ambulance reached him they thought he was dead for sure. Rushed to the hospital he was immediately taken into emergency surgery. They were able to bring him back and get him stable but…"

"But what?!" I was growing desperate here, wanting to know this poor guy's fate.

"He went comatose and still hasn't woken up. They… don't know if he ever will."

It was quiet for a while, or at least to me as my mind couldn't help but dwell on the news. Though I didn't know him, I still became increasingly angry that something like this happened. It wasn't fair.

Jessica just went back to normal chatting with everyone else. How come everyone wasn't more like those at the back table.

"Jess, how do you know so much about it?" She was pretty thorough in her explanation and Edward's family didn't look like they ever wanted to pour out that much detail to anyone.

"Oh my mom is a nurse that was on duty that night, so you could say I got the inside scoop." So then she went and told everyone what she knew. For some reason this made me like Jessica a bit less. I know if I had a family member hurt like that I wouldn't want anyone to know, the pitiful looks would be too much. Then again secrets can't really be kept in this small town.

I kept glancing over at Alice's table without meaning too. It became a rather bothersome habit, especially because she caught me a couple times. I didn't mean to blatantly stare; I just couldn't get Edward out of my head. Well what I knew about him anyway, though a mental image was kind of hard to conjure.

The next class I had was biology. It would be very easy considering I had been taking the honors class in phoenix so I had already passed the curriculum currently being taught. The teacher didn't make me introduce myself this time, which was a major plus.

I was seated towards the back of the room at an empty table. It didn't bother me until I found out Edward was supposed to be sitting next to me. A stupid accident may have taken him out of this world forever.

"Stop it Bella! You don't even know him!" I scolded myself. In all seriousness I should not be thinking about some guy I don't know this much, or even feel this much about the situation since I have never met him.

"Stop what?" Mike asked leaning against my desk. Shoot, did I say that out loud? Okay this was really out of hand.

"Uhh nothing." Luckily Mike wasn't too perceptive so he just waved it off and continued to talk to me about something or other, I never paid attention.

The rest of the day went smoothly, and I was too busy catching up and answering people's questions to dwell on the missing boy again.

* * *

**Please send me your thoughts.**


	3. Dreaming

**Read. Enjoy. Review.**

**  
Disclaimer: Not SM**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

I breathed a sigh of relief once I reached the house. It was only one day yet I felt as if it had already been a week. Not wanting to take the chance of having nothing to do and thinking about things I shouldn't, I decided to start diner early.

I grabbed some fish from the freezer to fry and started to mix dough for rolls. I expected to be eating a lot of fish from now on since Charlie loved to fish with Billy and the freezer was always packed. I made sure to make extra since Charlie had told me to expect company over for diner.

I hummed to myself as I worked my way through the kitchen feeling content and comfortable. Cooking was one of my favorite things to do. It allowed me to focus on something other than life and I had been accustomed to it from an early age. It was either learn to cook or face a near death experience every time Renee entered the kitchen. I still wonder how she and Charlie were able to manage during their marriage. I suspect there was a lot of takeout calls and visiting friends.

As I waited for the dough to rise, I picked up a book I had lying around for a while from my mom. It was called "A Great and Terrible Beauty". I wasn't much for modern books, preferring classics over everything, but it looked pretty good. I was able to get quite a bit read before I had to finish up with diner.

The cruiser purred into the driveway right as I placed diner on the table. Charlie greeted me with a simple "hey" while taking off his coat and gun.

"Smells good Bells. What's on the menu tonight?" He grinned at me sheepishly.

My eyes rolled as I laughed at him, "I think you have been enjoying my cooking a little too much dad. We are having fish, rolls, and bit of veggies."

"You can't blame a man who has lived off of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches the majority of his adult life."

Soon after Charlie stepped in, Jacob and Billy showed up. I hadn't seen them since I was a little girl, and though Billy looked the same, Jacob had changed a lot. He didn't look like the boy two years younger than me, but instead like a very handsome man. We had always been good friends, and I missed his warm presence in my life.

We sat to eat peacefully, interrupted occasionally by a question or two about school and how I liked Forks.

"Hey dad, did you hear about an accident two weeks ago?' I ventured to ask just as he finished up the last of his food. Jacob and Billy looked up from their food as well.

"Who hasn't? The Cullens are a highly admired family. If it weren't for Carlisle and his medical expertise, this small town wouldn't be doing as well as it is."

"So Carlisle is a doctor?"

"Yes, one of the best. It was quite hard for him to operate on his own son I would imagine. The worst part is the other driver only had a few minor injuries, able to walk away just after a short visit with the doctor. That James guy is lucky the Cullens didn't want to sue or anything. If it were me, I would have gone after his ass with a shot gun!"

That was the most I had heard him talk all at once, and I wanted to laugh at his choice of words.

"I would have ripped him up into pieces and then watched them burn," Jacob declared with an aggressive look to his face. Billy just shook his head at his son while Charlie and I laughed.

"Do you think he will make it?" I timidly questioned once the laughing sobered up.

"I don't know Bella. No one does." Charlie left the table after halfheartedly offering to wash up. I said it was fine, quickly cleaning up before making my way upstairs. I made up some lame excuse about being worn out from school so that I wouldn't be bothered. Jacob and Billy left soon after dinner.

I meant to read some more, and try and lift my heavy mood off the Cullen family, but instead I fell asleep still fully dressed…

"Bella! Over here Bella!"

Someone unfamiliar was franticly calling me, but I couldn't find them. I was lost in the middle of a dark forest, feeling secret eyes on my back wherever I ran.

"Bella! Please help me!"

I screamed back at the person but I still couldn't reach them. I just kept running for what seemed an eternity. Finally I happened upon a clearing. It was a beautiful meadow with wild flowers growing amongst the green grass, a small stream running through the middle.

At the other side of this hidden meadow stood a figure, but I couldn't make out whom it was.

"Bella, help me please. I can't get out." It called to me in a hysterical voice.

"I don't know how! Tell me how!" My cries were unheard as the figure continued to beg me. I was scared and lost and needed but couldn't do a single thing.

A distant wolf cry sounded behind me, pulling me farther and farther away from the helpless figure.

I shot up straight in my bed panting hard and covered in sweat. It wasn't real, just a dream. I tired to calm myself down, but my breathing didn't seem able to calm to a normal level.

Giving up, I headed toward the bathroom for a shower as quietly as I could. It was 1:30 in the morning and I didn't want to disturb Charlie.

Sliding out of my clothes, I stepped into the steaming hot stream of water and just stood there allowing myself to relax. I wasn't one to read into dreams too much, but what the heck? The thing that bothered me the most was the fact that, despite how much I denied it, I knew who the figure was. I knew the person calling for my help, and just like in my dream, I have no way to help him.

After I was thoroughly wrinkled like a prune, I stepped into some pajamas and went back to bed. If I thought I would be able to fall asleep easily, I had another thing coming,

The whole night I lay tossing and turning attempting at least a little shuteye before the next day of classes rolls around. Nothing worked so I just read. In actuality I don't think I really wanted to fall back asleep. Watching Edward call for my help and being useless once was enough.

"Damn it Bella! You don't even know what he looks like and yet you are worrying over him as if you have some claim. You don't have the right, so just suck it up already." I breathed heavily angry with myself. Maybe this was just because I was seeking an escape from my real problems: new kid at school, leaving my mom, and hating this raining cage. That's it, I am just focusing on something else, it just happens to be Edward Cullen.

--------

The next day was no different, I argued with myself over my unnecessary worry for a man I didn't know, I wondered about Alice Cullen wanting to talk to her but afraid I might offend her, came home, made diner, dreamed of things I shouldn't, and then stayed up most the night.

A week went by in a similar manner, except for a brief nonverbal exchange I had with Alice. We happened to both be in the limited library the school provided; I smiled at her and she smiled back, though hers was visibly forced. That's it. The dark circles around my eyes were growing increasingly prominent. They looked engraved into my face forever.

Charlie had asked about my sleeping schedule and even offered to find me a new bed if mine wasn't working out. I declined of course just blaming it on nerves from moving to a new place.

It was Saturday and I was fed up of being consumed with other people's problems. All the books in the house I had already read, and my truck was on the fritz so I was very limited in occupying my time. It wasn't raining for once, so I decided a walk would be nice. Charlie was over at Billy's watching football and planning on fishing so I would be here alone anyway.

For a second I wondered if I should bring bread or something to leave a trail in case I got lost, but then I felt silly so I just settled on following the path behind my house and not leaving it. It was still early morning so I didn't have to worry about it getting dark before I got back.

Throwing on a pair of tennis shoes and a light jacket, I set out for the trail. I wasn't much for hiking, but it was better than having nothing to do. The trail wasn't too treacherous and I only stumbled a few times.

I had been walking mindlessly for a lot longer than I planned when I came out of my little bubble. Looking up I saw the sun was already directly above me, only barely raised when I set out. If I wanted to make it back before dark, I needed to turn around and head home. I was about to head back when I stopped.

For some crazy reason, I had a strong urge to turn right and keep going. Looking over I saw that it was entirely unmarked forest and would be extremely stupid of me to try and make it through, let alone make it back home without getting lost. Even so, I couldn't leave and the urge just kept getting stronger. What the hell is wrong with me?

"You are a complete idiot Bella," I mumbled to myself as I reluctantly turned right. God I was a freak, having weird feelings and then always talking to myself. Maybe there was something wrong with my brain. Nonetheless I was making my way through a forest I wasn't familiar with. This time I tripped a lot more, causing scrapes and bruises easily.

I probably walked in that direction for another hour before I grew fed up with myself and decided I should probably try and find my way back. Just as I went to turn around, I caught sight of a clearing. I could tell by the larger amount of light allowed to reach the forest floor. Carefully I made my way through the trees and bushes until I reached the clearing. As I pushed past the final bush I almost collapsed in both fright and awe.

I was actually here. It really existed. I was literally standing in the same meadow that had haunted my dreams. Just as I had witnessed countless times in my sleep over the last week, the meadow was gorgeous. I made my way to the middle of it, next to the stream, and lay down. All my worries were forgotten as if this were my safe place, the place where I could hide from the world.

Gazing up at the sky, I was pleased to see it was actually clear for once. Just like a child, I tried to pick shapes out in the clouds, even laughing at myself with my ridiculous imagination. For instance I swear one looked like vampire biting into a mountain lion. Yeah, how weird is that?

A soft breeze was blowing the trees and grass making them appear to be dancing. This meadow was truly alive and… magical. Here I felt like anything could happen.

My eyelids started to droop and even though I should have, I didn't fight it. I was so tired and this place was so relaxing. Before I knew what was happening I was asleep and dreaming peaceful dreams…

"Hey Bella," the figure spoke to me from across the meadow. His voice was no longer panicked like it had been every time I had heard it.

"Who are you?" I wanted to step closer but I knew I wouldn't be able to. I had never been able before.

"You know who I am," he said smoothly, his voice like pure silk. I expected the dream to turn for the worst and to be dragged away, but instead this time the figure stepped out of the darkness. He was beautiful.

A tall boy looking to be about seventeen stood before me. He had beautiful bronze hair that was unruly and messy but in a very attractive way. His green eyes seemed to piece through my very soul like he could see even my deepest secrets.

He was like an angel, perfect features seemingly carved out of stone. I had to check and make sure I wasn't drooling. Dream or not that would be embarrassing.

"E-Edward Cullen?"

He just smiled at me and came closer. Once he reached the middle of the meadow he laid down like I had been doing before. His muscular arms rested behind his head, one knee propped up with the other lying flat. He was wearing a dark green T-shirt that made his eyes stand out even more and a pair of dark jeans.

I just stood there staring at him. Was I awake or dreaming? I wasn't sure anymore, it all seemed too real.

He spoke again with his eyes closed perfectly at ease, "You finally came Bella."

"Where you expecting me?"

"Sort of. I don't know really."

"How do you know who I am?"

"I don't know that either," he turned on his side and gazed at me in deep thought.

"Bella I am not sure what's happening to me, I just know that I am very… lonely like this. For some reason I can reach out to you though, so you must be special right?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Edward. You aren't making sense."

"I know."

"Will you explain?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Can't."

Accepting his answer for now, I approached slowly. He didn't move an inch. Once I reached his side, I mimicked his position and gazed at the slowly setting sun. We both laid there in content silence, not even a bit awkward. For some reason just being next to him made me fully content. Even if this weren't real, I would still count myself as the happiest girl on earth at that moment.

The sun was almost out of sight now, and it made me disconsolate. I knew we would have to part now, though I don't know how I knew that. Just as I suspected he got up to leave, and I could feel myself being pulled away from him, only this time I wasn't screaming or scared.

Just before he was out of my reach he called to me, "Bella don't worry anymore. I will watch over you. I promise." Then he was gone.

My eyelids fluttered open and I found myself in the same position as my dream, or was it a dream? Now I am really confused. It was completely dark. There was no point in trying to get back home now. I would just get even more lost, so I decided to stay the night and find my way back as soon as the sun rose.

Rightfully I should have been terrified, I should have been aware of every little noise thinking it was some monster coming to get me. I should have been afraid of being entirely blind to my surroundings deep in the forest. But I was none of those things. The last words Edward said to me stayed in my mind. Real or imagined, I trusted that he would protect me.

* * *

**Cute? Not? Let me know! Luv ya!**


	4. My Grenade

**Supper sorry I took so long… my compo broke and I wanted to finish my other story first but… well I already had this written so I might as well post. Enjoy and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter 3_

Tossing over half asleep, I questioned why my bed felt so scratchy and hard. Flopping over again I expected to come crashing on the floor, but instead my right hand was submerged in something wet. Okay I certainly know I don't wet the bed anymore.

Reluctantly I pried my eyes open to a grey sky surrounded by trees. I sat up dazed for a few minutes before it all came back to me. The walk, turning right, finding this meadow… Edward. The more I thought about it the more it seemed real. Or there always was the possibility that I was insane. That worked too.

My back ached a bit from sleeping on the ground, but it wasn't too bothersome. I stood and walked around allowing my muscles to stretch. It took me awhile to realize I had been out all night without alerting Charlie. Stupid Bella, he must be worried sick!

Although I knew I was in deep trouble, the worry didn't hit me as hard as I expected. Maybe it was this place that made me feel so calm; I never wanted to leave. This was of course mostly because I wanted to see Edward again, whatever dream or illusion it was. Before I left I promised myself to find a way to come back here, and soon.

With that encouraging thought, I ventured out into the forest in the same way I came in… I think. I guess I could just keep going straight and I would run into some sort of road right? I had to try.

Peaceful and content I made my way through the dark mysterious forest wondering just how many secrets this place did have, counting myself extremely lucky for having discovered one so wonderful. It wasn't long before I heard voices shouting something unintelligible from the distance. My safest bet was to follow the voices so I did.

As I got closer I could just barely make out the words yelled out in hoarse voices. Whoever was calling had been doing so for a while.

"BELLA!"

_"Bella!"_

**"Bella!"**

They were screaming my name trying to find me. Oh shit I was in deep trouble. Even if I yelled back I doubted that I would be loud enough for them to hear me, so I just continued to walk towards them. Close to the point where I could make out the different people calling out, I decided to make my presence known.

I raised my hands to my mouth to shout, not bothering to stop walking, and then of course I tripped over a root. I fell into an awkward bush, which gave me a few more scratches to add to my collection. When I pulled away from the thorns my shirt tore open revealing my pale white stomach. Geez I must look like a mess.

I tried to tie up the hole so I didn't look as bad when they found me, but instead I just ended up ripping my shirt more. Damn it.

"BELLA!"

Someone was very close to me and I really didn't have any options left. I would just have to go back looking like this,

"Over here!" My call was unenthusiastic but it succeeded in catching the person's attention.

"Bella? Bella! Is that you?" A man stepped out from amongst the trees. I didn't recall having met him before, though he did look familiar. His skin was a golden brown just like Jacob's, but he looked a great deal older and his face was entirely serious.

"Umm, yeah." I stood there awkwardly as he looked me over.

"What the hell happened to you? Get attacked by a bear?" I think he was joking but I wasn't sure.

"No, I am just not all that coordinated."

"Right," he turned away from me and called out, "I FOUND HER! SHE'S ALRIGHT!"

"Come on, you caused quite a ruckus with your disappearance. By the way, my name is Sam."

I followed behind him focusing on my steps so as to not make a fool of myself by falling into him. "I didn't mean to have everyone worry, I just went for a walk and then got lost. I couldn't find my way out so I went to sleep." Wow, that sounded really lame.

"You were lost in the middle of the forest at night, so you just went to sleep?" He eyed me suspiciously.

"Mmm hmm," was my brilliant reply. He could think whatever he liked, I didn't much care. Wow, way to float on a cloud Bella. I was gone all night with a search party after me and I didn't care? No, I did I was just having a hard time getting into the emotion. Damn peaceful meadow and sexy as hell Edward. Wait, I think Edward is sexy? No, that can't be since I have never seen him before. That guy in the meadow was just some figment of my imagination. A very very sexy figment.

"Bella! Oh god Bella, you had me scared to death!" Charlie came running towards me as we neared the edge of the forest. I had never been embraced so strongly by him before so he must have been really upset.

"Sorry dad, I got lost, but I'm fine. Promise."

He pulled back giving me a once over, "Bella you look like you were attacked by a bear!"

"That's what I said," Sam added from behind me.

"I just fell into a few bushes and stuff. Just let me clean up and I'll look as good as new." I gave him a reassuring smile before patting him on the back and apologizing once more for my careless behavior. After making sure I was not seriously injured he let me go up to my room while he thanked everyone for helping and sending them home.

As I walked back to the house I noticed the massive amount of men surrounding my house and some still trickling out of the forest. I had really made a mess of things. Looking around I found many familiar faces, surprise taking over my body when I saw Jasper and Emmett talking with an older blond man. Even they had been looking for me? There was no way I would even get the chance to think about going back out now. I really had not been thinking about the consequences of my actions when I ventured out on my own.

I was glad once I made it up to my room finally alone. There must have been the entire male population in Forks outside my house at the moment. I didn't even want to look in the mirror and see how bad I looked. Instead I stripped and went straight to the shower, where I let the warm water wash over me until all the hot water was used up.

I dried my hair and dressed in a pair of jeans, T-shirt, and an old hoodie. My hair was being unruly so I threw it up in a quick bun and went downstairs in search of food. My hunger hadn't even made itself known until I was all cleaned up and I realized I hadn't eaten for at least twenty-four hours.

By the time I made it to the kitchen, everyone had pretty much cleared out save for Jacob and a few of his friends. I tried to sneak into the fridge unnoticed, but of course I tripped. Nice going Bella.

"Bella! Are you okay? You really should be resting," Jake noticed my acquaintance with the ground and made to help me up. My cheeks flushed a deep red at having been caught.

"Yeah I'm fine Jake, just a bit hungry."

He still didn't look convinced so I smiled at him as best I could and winked. Leaving him behind I returned to my search for food.

"I-I umm… do you want me to make you something?" If I hadn't known better I would have thought him to be flustered, but that couldn't be it. I just winked?!

I waved off his offer and fixed a simple sandwich. Looking at the clock I saw that it was only 8:00am. Everyone expected me to be really exhausted, but instead I was fully energized. Last night had been the best sleep I've gotten in ages, and it had even lifted my mood.

"Hey Jake, do you want to do something?" My homework was finished and I wanted to do something to… to celebrate? I wasn't sure, but it felt really good to have spent time with my new friend. Whether he was imaginary or, I don't know, a ghost or something, I still valued Edward's friendship above all others already. How strange.

Jake finally gathered his wits and was right back to his old self, "Sure Bells, what do you wana do?"

"I don't know. Anything."

At first his eyes got this weird glazed look to them, but he snapped out of it quickly shaking his head. He smiled with a now scheming look in his eyes, "Well over the last couple of weeks I have been repairing these two motorcycles I found on the side of the road. I think they're done but I haven't had the chance to test them out…"

"Sounds like fun!" I was eager to do something reckless, which definitely wasn't me. The thrill of yesterday had me on a rush that I was reluctant to finish. These new thoughts caused me to laugh out loud to myself because they sounded so much like my mother Renee. She was always looking for something new and dangerous to conquer.

"Are you sure Bella? After what you have been through, I don't know if it's such a good idea."

"I'm fine Jake! Now lets go!" I quickly finished my sandwich and downed a glass of milk before following Jake out to his car. Charlie was talking to Billy on the porch.

"Hey dad I'm going to go hang with Jacob today okay?"

He looked at me worriedly at first, but the second I mentioned Jacob he was practically shoving me towards the car. I knew he always wanted me and his best friend's son to become something other than friends, and I don't think Jacob was all too opposed to the idea either, but he was like a brother to me. That, I doubted, would ever change.

I laughed and jumped into Jake's self-built Rabbit waving as he pulled away. The car was too silent so I turned on the radio and started to mindlessly dance and sing along with the music. I heard Jake chuckling beside me but I just ignored him. Soon enough he joined in with me and we sang in ridiculous voices all the way to his house.

It was really funny to see him trying to hit all the high notes of particular songs, straining his voice until it cracked just to make me laugh. The wind blew my brown hair in every direction, causing my locks to twist and curl over each other repeatedly. I'm sure it would be a huge mess by time we made it, but I didn't care.

I dramatically clapped for him as we exited his car and made for the garage.

"Thank you, thank you very much," he completed his Elvis impression by spinning, pointing and winking at me. I was laughing so hard I was sure I would die from a lack of oxygen.

"You are quite the entertainer Jake! It isn't fair, funny and talented with your hands? You're pure magic Jacob Black," I giggled next to him, just joking. When he didn't respond, I turned to look at him confused. He was entirely serious as he stared down into my eyes with intense emotion raging within his own.

His fingers flexed as he continued to stare, "Talented with my hands Bella?" I identified the emotion in his eyes as pure want, desire. It scared me.

"Jake I meant with machines. You are really talented with fixing things." My body language was cautious, wanting him to calm down.

He didn't skip a beat, "I can use my hands for other things Bella." He tried to step closer to me, but I just backed up.

"Duh, I know that silly! You are also great at shoving large quantities of food in your mouth. That is pure skill." My joke did the trick and he laughed. The tense air evaporated while he went to bring out the motorcycles.

"A man needs to eat Bella. Look at me! Do I look two years younger than you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Nope, you look about thirty."

"And don't you forget it," he replied just as sarcastic.

Once he pulled out the two motorcycles I helped him get them in the back of his car. It took a bit of work and rope to get them secure, but we managed. They did look old and worn, but Jacob had apparently replaced most of the parts so they should run just fine. During the drive to wherever he felt would be a suitable place to ride, Jake tried to explain in detail all the work he put into fixing the bikes.

"… And then I found a couple of exhaust pipes at the junkyard that worked like a charm. I had to replace the damaged clutch cable and faulty spark plugs too. Then their carburetors were both busted beyond repair. The most difficult part was the fuel line though; just when I thought I was done, I couldn't figure out why they wouldn't run. It ended up being a simple clogged fuel line!"

"Right, darn those stupid fuel thingys and getting clogged. Geez," I tried to be serious, but I had no idea what he was talking about. What the heck is a carburetor?

"You have no idea what I'm talking about."

"Caught me red handed Sherlock!"

"That's detective Holmes to you Miss," he pretended to tip his hat before we burst out into another fit of laughter. Jake really was great company, and he was keeping my good mood intact. No matter how much we joked around though, Edward was still at the back of my mind.

"Are we almost there?" We were somewhere deep in La Push near the beach. I could hear the waves crashing against the cliffs just beyond the road. Four male figures were standing on top of the tallest cliff facing the water.

"Almost," he replied but I barely heard him. One of the men jumped off the cliff and the others looked as if they were about to follow. My stomach practically jumped into my throat in panic as I saw him fall for what seemed like forever before he disappeared.

"JAKE!" My arms were flailing wildly as I pointed towards the three left, no make it two now.

My panic alarmed him greatly, "WHAT IS IT!" The car swerved to a rough stop as he stared at me trying to figure out the cause of my alarm.

I took a deep breath before all but yelling, "Jacob don't stop! Hurry! Those guys are committing suicide! Two of them already jumped off the cliff! We have to stop the other two before…" I was cut off by his deep laughter.

"Jacob Black! Why are you laughing?! Suicide is very serious! How could you not…"

"Bella! Calm down please!"

"But they are… holy shit there goes another one! Come on!" I was about to give up on him and dart out of the car when Jake stopped me, only chuckling slightly now.

"Bella they are not committing suicide silly. They are cliff diving." It took a few minutes for his words to register in my brain and then for me to turn from terror to confusion.

"Cliff diving?"

"Yes, it is quite popular here on the reservation. They are simply jumping off that cliff into the water below, not killing themselves. In fact, that's Sam, Paul, Jared, and Embry."

The names sounded familiar, but the only face I could place was Sam from earlier this morning. The prospect of diving had never occurred to me, but now that it had it sounded like fun.

"Jake," I said slowly a smile creeping back over my face, "You have to take me sometime."

His look was questioning my sanity at my change of heart, "Bella are you sure you're okay? You have been… different."

"What do you mean?" I felt different… alive, happy, and ecstatic.

"Well, you would have never done any of these reckless things before. What happened while you where in that forest?"

"Trust me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Jake was a good friend, and he understood not to push the issue. Instead he started the car again and took us to a large straight stretch of road.

After we had the bikes out and ready to go, Jake started to instruct me on how to make it go. He quizzed me on different key parts of the motorcycle like the clutch, throttle and gearshift. What I didn't understand was why there were two brakes and he only wanted me to use one.

"But Jake, aren't both brakes kind of important?" I asked suspiciously.

"Forget the back brake, okay? Just use this one," He wrapped his large hand around mine and made me squeeze the lever down. "That is how you brake. Don't forget." He squeezed my hand once more before letting go.

"Okay," my voice was a bit shaky as I realized what I was about to do. I stared at the large expanse of dirt road lined on either side by thick green brush. Luckily the road was only damp, not pure mud.

"Good now Bella hold down on the clutch and don't let go. Pretend it's a ready grenade, let go and die." Oh yeah, that made my situation seem a lot more safe. My fingers curled around it so tightly that my knuckles turned white as they strained against my skin. Oh god, I was going to die.

Have you ever had the feeling where you know you will hurt yourself if you do something, but then it just makes you want to in a strange twisted way? Okay, now I sound emo. Like you are standing on the edge of a cliff and you don't want to die, but then you feel yourself wanting to just jump and get it over with. You would never actually do it, but you still think about it. Maybe it was just me since I am so readily attracting to danger. Anyways, I both wanted to and didn't want to let go of the stupid clutch. Damn this is confusing.

"Great Bells! Now kick-start the bike." I tried to but then almost tipped the whole thing over. I would have too if Jake hadn't caught me. "Okay maybe I'll just do it."

I smiled at him apologetically, but it immediately disappeared as the thing rumbled to life. Reflexively my fingers tightened around my grenade so much so that they started to tingle and go numb.

He had me try the throttle, which only scared me further as the bike snarled from beneath me.

"Put the bike in first gear," I did, "Now, gently let go of the clutch."

I just stared at him blankly, "You want me to die." I was questioning him but it came out more like an accusation.

"No, but if you still want to do this, then you need to let go… slowly!"

"You are telling me to let go of my grenade?"

"Yes, that's how you move Bells."

I started to unclench my fingers intending to start off when another velvety voice interrupted me.

"Bella! What are you doing?" The fuming voice definitely didn't belong to Jacob. I turned slowly to see Edward standing right next to Jake.

"W-What are you doing here?" My voice was shaky as I rubbed my eyes with the hand not on the grenade, trying to get rid of the dream. He was still there.

"What do you mean Bella? What's wrong?"

"Get off the damn bike before you kill yourself."

Both of them answered me at the same time, one confused and the other upset.

"Jacob? Look to your right." He did as I asked, looking directly at Edward, who was now rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms.

"He can't see me Bella," Edward claimed looking annoyed, "Now please get off the damn death trap! You are making it extremely difficult for me to protect you."

I ignored his comment, "Jake do you see anyone?"

He squinted his eyes as if looking off into the distance and I already knew his answer, "No, why?"

I didn't reply instead just staring at Edward.

"Can you please get off the motorcycle Bella," Edward's green eyes stared directly into mine and I lost myself, my whole body seemed to go limp. I was just about to reply when I was suddenly being pulled away from both of them at a startling speed. I looked forward, grabbing the handlebars feeling increasingly stupid for having accidentally let go of the grenade. Jake yelled at me from behind to slow down, but I didn't hear Edward…

"Bella!" His voice was suddenly next to me, right next to me. I looked over to see him running next to my bike with ease. What the hell!?

"W-what… how?" was all I was able to get out.

"Isabella Marie Swan get your stubborn butt of that motorcycle right now before you kill both of us!" He continued to run by my side about a foot away not even seeming tired from his speed. There was nothing I would rather do than get off this thing, but first I had to stop it. Where were those brakes? I panicked when I saw I was coming up on a green wall way too fast. Instinctively I slammed down my right foot forgetting Jacob's warning to use the other one on the handlebars.

The bike shook beneath me, and I heard Edward mumble a curse before I hit the ground colliding with the wall of moss. The crash knocked the wind out of me, and it took me a few seconds to realize where I was and what that horrible rumbling was.

I sat up way too quickly giving myself a headache as I pried my legs from underneath the motorcycle. Luckily, I seemed to be unharmed besides a few cuts and bruises, which was a miracle for me. Frantically, I looked around for Edward, but he was nowhere.

"Edward? Where are you? I got off the damn bike," I called out into the silence. My words were unreciprocated and I was beginning to think someone needed to come pick me up and force me into one of those soft pink rooms in the ever-fashionable straight jacket.

Jake made it over to me fairly quickly on his bike, searching me for injuries and demanding I go to the hospital. I simply waved off his concern asking if we could go again.

"You want to try again after crashing like that?" His question was logical, but I was not at the moment. I just wanted to find Edward again. No, I needed to find him again.

"Yes." I didn't wait for him to agree before I tried to lift my bike back up. It was heavy but I managed to get it up right.

"Bella, wait just a second. We can come out again another day, I promise, but you need to rest now. Besides it is getting dark and a storm is coming in," he tried to pull me from the motorcycle, but I refused to move. Instead I grabbed the handlebars and swung my leg over the seat. He called out to me again.

"No, Jake I have to do this now!" I was surprised by the hysteria within my voice.

"Stop acting like a stubborn child Bella! What has gotten into you?"

His remark was ignored as I tried to kick-start the bike. It wheezed for a few seconds before puckering out. I tried again, but it did the same.

"It won't start Bella, you damaged it with your fall."

I don't know why it was so important for me to start the damn bike, but every time I tried and it failed, I felt myself crumble a little inside. I needed it to turn on, I needed him to come back. I was insane.

My breathing became labored, and I am ashamed to admit tears streaked down my face. I couldn't help it nor could I explain it. Jacob looked scared and clueless as to what he should do. Hesitating briefly, he wrapped his warm arms around me and rubbed my back soothingly. For a minute I imagined another pair of arms wrapping around me, but quickly dispelled the thought.

Wiping away the last of my tears, I pulled away from Jake, "I'm sorry Jake; I am just having some problems that I can't seem to find the answers to. I shouldn't have acted as I did, sorry."

He smiled and mused my hair, "It's okay Bells, but if you ever need to talk…"

"I know where to find you."

"Good, let's get you home then." I nodded and helped him get the motorcycles back in the car once he pulled it up to where I was. The car ride to Charlie's house was silent, but comfortable as I again tried to figure out what was going on with me.

That night I again dreamed of being helpless to a begging Edward.

* * *

**Sooo if you don't know this already, I am a review whore. What can I say!? It's just my thing lol. Hmmm if you guys are super amazing I may have to update again tomorrow ;P**


	5. Alice

Chapter 4

The next day at school was uneventful. I progressed into a comfortable routine and stayed that way for the rest of the week. Unfortunately my little forest incident only spurred the public interest in the new girl, so I had yet another week to endure all the unwanted attention. I had been nervous about seeing Jasper and Emmett, not knowing whether they would try and converse with me at all since they too had joined the search, but they didn't even spare me a side-glance.

It was now Friday morning and I sat waiting for my English class to begin. As usual Alice walked in making it to her seat just as the bell rang. Her timing, I had noticed, was infallible as if she knew exactly what would happen next and could plan herself accordingly.

Mrs. Franey joined us short after and dove right into her lecture. Even though I was already familiar with the book she discussed, I still paid acute attention. It would not be a good idea to either be caught staring at Alice Cullen or be swept up in my recently overactive imagination.

"Alright class, for the remainder of the period I would like to discuss your first major project of the year. This will be a group assignment of two partners and I will be assigning them," a collective Aww sounded in disappointment as everyone hoped to choose their partners individually. "You each will be going over a certain literary work and creating a summarized presentation for the class that incorporates all important details and analytical assessments of the specific piece."

Immediately I felt at ease with our newly assigned work. Of all the books listed on the handout she presented, I was only unfamiliar with one, "Dracula." In the event that I was assigned that book, it would still not be difficult considering my love for all reading in general. It didn't much matter to me who I was partnered up with either.

"Hey Bella, I hope we get to be partners!" Mike whispered excitedly from next to me. Okay I take it back; there was one person I would rather not have to spend my extra time with. Not that I didn't like Mike, it was just that I didn't _like_ Mike and he didn't seem to understand. What I was afraid of occurred and he continued to try and "get to know me better" preferably through dinner dates or trips to the movies. I denied him every time of course, but he never seemed to get the message clear enough. It also became apparent that Jessica didn't enjoy Mike's extra attention to me either and I really did not want to be forcibly caught up in some typical high school drama.

"Alright class the parings will be as follows Benjamin Cheney with Angela Webber… Mike Newton with Jessica Stanley," I sighed in relief that I wouldn't have to be paired with Mike. "Alice Cullen with Isabella Swan…" After that I heard no more.

I was actually being partnered with the girl who along with her brother seemed to be unknowingly consuming my life? Talk about ironic.

Turning to face her I saw that she was already smiling at me as warmly as one could get in her position.

"I don't believe we have formally met, I am Alice Cullen," she outstretched her hand and it took me awhile to snap out of my shock and take her hand.

"Bella Swan, but I'm sure you already know that." I rolled my eyes jokingly and she giggled before smiling again, this time a bit more real.

"So I wonder what book we will get? Just to worn you I'm not much of a reader besides magazines so I'm hoping you are," she continued to talk with me in low tones while the teacher continued to announce pairings.

"Yeah I am actually. I have read all the books on this list save for Dracula," I shrugged when she raised her eyebrows, "reading is something I very much enjoy, especially the classics."

She looked at the floor for a couple seconds before addressing me, "My brother also enjoyed reading the classics. Had he been able I would have asked for his help on this but…"

I looked at her shocked once again. I had not expected her to bring up her brother so soon if at all.

"…Anyways it's a good thing you read Bella," her gaze fell on me analytically before she continued, "I think we will become great friends."

To say that was random was an understatement, but I couldn't help but smile back at her. Alice looked extremely kind, though our exchange had only spurred more questions within me. Why did she think we would become friends? Does this mean I will be able to get closer to the real Edward? What if the real Edward is nothing like the one I had encountered and that guy was just my imagination? What if I really was insane?

Mrs. Franey gave us Worthington Heights as our project and I tried to suppress my laughter. This project really would be a breeze, and an excuse for me to try and search for answers. I don't think I have ever been so lucky in my life, other than the meadow discovery.

"I think we should start today, is that alright?" When I nodded Alice continued, "Okay so I will pick you up at your house after school. My house is kind of hard to find so I will just drive you there."

"Sure, sounds great." I was both nervous and excited to be able to see Edward's… I mean Alice's home.

The bell ended the period shortly after so I said goodbye to Alice and headed towards my next class, psychology. Perfect.

Rather than making my way to my seat, I approached the teacher sitting at her desk doing something on the computer. Mrs. Roberts was very pretty and young for a teacher, having only been teaching for three years. She was fit being the coach of the pole-vaulting team, which I didn't even know this school had until recently. Her brown hair had red strikes dyed throughout it along with brown eyes and a height of about 5' 6". Her attire was irregular for a teacher as well, actually being cute and what others would call "in style".

Her classroom was decked out in school colors and the school mascot. In the back corner there was also two couches situated for anyone's use. Students were never late to her class, always striving to be first so they could claim a seat on the couches. What study of psychology would be complete without the traditional couch or two, right? I chose to remain in the desks provided, not even a bit tempted to battle others for a couch that is used so regularly that any amount of disgusting yet microscopic things could be dwelling on it as well, not that I was a clean freak or anything.

"Umm Mrs. Roberts?" My words notified her of my presence and she looked at me waiting. Although she was a great teacher, she was very strict and tended to be rather intimidating.

"I was just curious to know how you can tell if someone was insane or not," I just blurted out, a blush naturally brushing across my cheeks.

As would be expected, my question instead did not faze her, "Well there are many different types of insanity, the general term being legally incompetent or irresponsible because of a psychiatric disorder. Now these disorders vary, but insanity is essentially a disease of the brain. Symptoms of insanity though include things such as seeing things that are not there, talking to oneself in the belief that another presence that is not there actually is, or even a blatant disregard for what one knows to be real instead chasing after a desired fantasy. Did that answer your question? If not I can look up the specifics for you."

I tried to repress my sigh, "No, you answered my question perfectly, thank you." She replied with a nod of her head before turning back to her computer. Sinking down into my seat I stared off into space in a daze. According to my psychology teacher, I was definitely at least abut insane. Though if insanity contained people as awe-inspiring as Edward, then I didn't much mind.

The remainder of the day went by incredibly slowly. Then again, whenever you are excited for something time tends to slow down. I huffed impatiently waiting for the bell to ring. Seriously there was only one minute left, so why was it taking a year to just go by? I was considering just jumping up and exiting, but thought better of it.

Just as I was about to pull out all my hair, yes it was that bad, the bell graced me with its presence. Freedom.

My stuff already packed, I quickly darted from the classroom trying to not look so eager. Well it was the weekend now so I guess I wouldn't look too odd for racing out.

I was planning on finding Alice to tell her where I lived, so I headed toward the parking lot. My luck was only so great though, so of course I was stopped my none other than Mike Nuisance, I mean Newton.

"Hey Bella! Wait up!" He ran to my side breathing heavily. His smile never fell though.

"Hi Mike, umm actually I am in a bit of a hurry," I said distractedly as I saw Alice heading to her yellow Porsche with the rest of her family.

"Oh well I just wanted to ask you a question." He looked at me hopefully and I had to shut my eyes to prevent my eyes from rolling at him. I waited for his question, but he just stared at me. Weirdo.

My patience was wearing thin as I saw Alice start her car, "Your question?"

"Right, well I wanted to know if you would like to go to the movies tonight or something."  
This time my eyes did roll, "No." I made to move around him but he stopped me again.

"Well tomorrow works to, whenever you're free really."

I huffed at him before all but glaring, "Whenever I'm free? So basically you are telling me you are always free… no life?"

"I will make time for you whenever."

"I won't make time for you ever." I turned to run after Alice, but she had already left. Just great. How was she supposed to know where I lived? Mike was still standing there and now I felt pretty bad. Wow, nice going Bella. Just stomp on his heart and set it on fire while you're at it.

"Look Mike, I'm sorry but I was in a rush. I didn't mean to be so rude," I smiled at him apologetically and his deflated expression bounced back into the go-lucky golden retriever.

"It's okay. So you will go out with me then?" His voice was confident, as if I had never once rejected him. In truth I had lost count.

I just stared at him blankly. Was he like mentally ill or something? I get that some can't take a hint, but damn! I all but screamed that I hated him, and he still he kept at it. I would have admired his determination if it weren't so freaking annoying.

"Listen Mike. I can't go out with you because I am friends with Jessica. It just wouldn't be fair to her." Now it was his turn to look at me blankly. I was pulling at straws here hoping he would catch onto my excuse.

"What does our relationship have to do with Jessica?"

"First, you and I do not have a relationship, and second you cannot be that blind can you?"

"Blind to what?"

My obvious lack of attraction to you silly boy, I am more attracted to the imaginary confusing yet insanely gorgeous type, "Jessica's insane crush on you."

"Jess likes me?"

Wow, "Yes, very much. And if you ever told her I told you, I will hunt you down and make you hurt Newton."

"Oh." He looked confused for a couple minutes before his smile returned, shy now. "Bye Bella," he waved to me before trotting off in the direction I just saw Jessica leave. Good boy.

My feet decided to cooperate for once as I dashed to my rolling machine. Big Red was too unique to be called an actual truck.

I pushed Big Red to the limit, not caring for once that I was speeding a bit, as I raced home. I knew Alice had to drop off her family at her house before picking me up, but with her driving she would probably already be waiting for me. That is if she did in fact know where I lived.

I was right. Pulling up in front of my house I say Alice's Porsche sitting by the curb. Not skipping a beat, I exited Big Red and headed towards the passenger seat of her car. She smiled and waved from the drivers seat. Me, well I am apparently incapable of waving and walking at the same time. I tripped over a very large nothing and landing on the ground. Sighing at my rather dramatic approach, I quickly picked myself up and darted into the car before she got out to see if I killed myself.

"You okay Bella? What happened?" Alice looked over at me concerned while my cheeks burned a bright red.

"Umm yeah. I tend to have no coordination at all," I shrugged and smiled timidly. She just laughed and shook her head at me before swerving into the road and speeding down the road. I hurriedly buckled my seatbelt and looked at my hands. I didn't want to chance a look at the speedometer and have a panic attack or scare myself my seeing how fast the trees were flying bye. Talk about speed devil.

"So I was thinking you could run me through the gist of the plot for the book. Jazz is printing out Spark notes right now, but since you have already read it I thought you might be able to give me a more in depth description. I would try and read it, but then it would take us to the end of the year to finish. I really don't like reading anything that doesn't have to do with clothes, shopping, or fashion."

I smiled at her, "Sounds good. We are lucky because Worthington Heights is my favorite book. I have probably read it at least a hundred times. I could probably recite most of it from memory."

"Wow, nerd," she giggled at me jokingly. "That's good then. I don't know how long we will take but you should at least stay for diner. My mom wouldn't let you leave without filling your tummy with yummies!"

I laughed at her terms and readily agreed. She let me use her cell phone to call Charlie and tell him I wouldn't be home until later and that he could eat the leftovers for dinner. He seemed pretty excited that I was getting out on a Friday night, even if it was only for school.

What I'm sure was probably at least a fifteen-minute drive, Alice made in five. We chatted easily though so I forgot about loosing my life to a freak accident after going a thousand miles an hour.

I had never really had any close friends in Phoenix besides my mother, so I was glad Alice and me seemed to get along really well. Better than Jessica by far. I truly hoped she was right about us becoming great friends. And not just because of Edward either.

She turned off onto a rather hidden dirt road. It twisted its way deeper into the forest with large trees looming from both sides. The sun filtered through the leaves beautifully. Just when I thought we couldn't get much deeper into the forest, an enormous white house came into view. My jaw literally dropped at its magnificence. It was old fashioned and breathtaking. Never had I seen a house of this magnitude, only described in old books. Although its size would seem utterly overwhelming, it had softness to it that invited you in warmly. Surrounding the house was a clearing almost as beautiful as my meadow, except the beauty was not natural and free, but pretty all the same. A garden wrapped itself almost completely around the large structure.

"So how do you like it?" Alice giggled from next to me, obviously noticing my reaction.

"Alice I… wow."

"How eloquently put," she stated with another giggle before bouncing out of the car and up the steps. I followed after her in a daze.

**Review if u care**


	6. The Cullens

Chapter 5

If I thought the outside was amazing, then the inside was unbelievable. It blended antique with novelty in a way that put the best fashion designers to shame. The entire back wall was made of glass, making the large house seem even larger.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Alice smiled warmly at me, but this time it was tainted. It brought me back to reality, her reality. For what happened to her brother, she was coping much better than I would. Heck, she was coping better than me now and I didn't even know him. As I continuously reminded myself.

I wondered where everyone else was, and apparently Alice had a strong sense of precognition because she answered my questioned before I could even ask.

"The boys are in the basement playing video games as usual. A couple years ago my dad had it sound proofed so their explosive pleasure wouldn't travel through the house. It always used to bother… umm and my mom is probably out back gardening. It's her passion. My dad is a doctor as you probably know, so he is naturally at work," Her smile I noticed was forced again. I'm sure she was pulled into memories of him.

"Cool, we should probably get started," I suggested softly. She agreed and we headed up to her room. I couldn't keep up with her quick feet, especially because they were skipping steps. My balance issue forced me to take my time.

I was about half way up the death trap when a picture on the wall caught my eye. My breath flew from my lungs and my legs gave way. I would have tumbled down the stairs and probably broken at least ten different bones, but luckily I grabbed onto the railing before that could happen.

I couldn't breath, I couldn't move. I could just stare. Stare in utter disbelief.

The bronze hair shinned mockingly as his bright green eyes pierced through my own. Even his photograph could take my breath away.

"Bella did you get lost already?" Alice called down the stairs. When she saw what I was staring at, she joined me.

"That's Edward," she whispered, a lone tear streaking down her cheek.

"I know."

"How?" She gazed at me confused.

I wanted to tell her. Something in me just wanted to burst out all my ridiculously insane thoughts. I had an indescribable feeling that she would believe me. That I could trust her.

"Alice I… it was just a guess. I've never seen him before and I knew you had another brother." My smile was a grimace, but she looked past it.

I followed her all the way up to her room this time. Feeling afraid, relieved, and really crappy. I was scared shitless that the Edward I was seeing was Edward. Or at least they looked exactly the same. But if it wasn't him and I was insane, how did I know what he looked like without having ever seen him? So then I must not be crazy, and that must mean that he was real. That was sort of a relief and ridiculous at the same time. Then there was the fact that I couldn't be honest with Alice. For some reason, I felt like I owed it to her to tell her. But why?

"Ugh!"

Alice stopped talking about the project and looked up at me, "Bella are you all right?" I got so lost in my own head that I hadn't been listening to her. We had been working for about two hours and already I was loosing my head to the wonderful mystery that was Edward Cullen. Esme had come to visit us only shortly after we began. She was incredibly kind, even bringing us cookies! Alice was lucky to have such a great mother. Not that I didn't love mine, but Renee never really acted like a mother.

"Uhh yeah, just peachy," I sighed; my mood was really affecting my filter. "Sorry Alice, I just have a lot on my mind."

She gazed at me with a calculative look, "You know I can always lend an open ear."

"Thanks," I muttered.

I stayed for dinner upon Esme's insistence. They asked me questions at first, but then the inquisition died down. The food was great, and I told Esme as much.

"So Bella, been enjoying all the attention lately? You've been the center of attention ever since you arrived. Not that your little forest stunt didn't have anything to do with it," Emmett spoke to me with half his mouth full. Esme scolded him for not being a gentleman but I just smiled. He truly was a silly teddy bear, a very sad one though.

"Umm I am not one that enjoys the spot light so much," I muttered taking another bite of the heavenly mashed potatoes. They were scrumptious!

"So tell us why you decide to trapeze into the forest for a crazy reckless adventure?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow, this time food fully swallowed.

"I… uhh," my first response was out hide behind my hair, but Alice patted my hand lightly. Somehow it gave me courage.

"Well I wanted to get out of the house and decided a walk would be nice. I was following the trail at first, planning on turning around like I should have. But then I had and urge to turn right and so I did."

He looked at me incredulously, "You had an urge to go right?"

My blush came forth full force apparently not wanting to miss the chance to embarrass me further, "Umm yes. Anyway I found… a clearing and I was tired so I went to sleep." That was as much as I was telling them anyway. Alice looked at me knowingly. Apparently my evasion of detail caught her ever-knowing eye. She gave me a look that said I had to spill later. Great.

"Riiiight. Well include me in on your little adventure next time. I need some time to stretch my man muscles!" He exclaimed flexing his arms pointedly.

I giggled, "Yes because man muscles are required to trapeze through a forest."

"They are if you need to frighten away scary animals!"

"I'm sure the various rabbits and squirrels I encountered would have been a lot less threatening had your man muscles been there to frighten them away." Everyone giggled save for Rosalie. She just sat there inspecting her nails, though someone as gorgeous of her would never waste their time on someone like me.

Emmett reached over the table and high fived me, "You go my sista! Someone finally understands the use of my man muscles!"

Jasper shook his head at his brother, "Right, it is so manly to scare away rabbits and squirrels. She was mocking you bro."

"No, she is on my side Right B Izzle!" Emmett looked to me with an expectant expression.

"B Izzle?" The table was sent into another fit of soft chuckles at Emmett's ridiculousness. I liked him already.

"Yeah sista! Okay so about that adventure, I was thinking we should take it pretty soon because this house is too depressing with all the mopey faces and Rosie never lets me express my man muscles in the wild."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at her man, but even I could see the corners of her lips twitching in amusement.

"This house is gorgeous, not mopey," I argued pointing my fork at him in mock seriousness.

"Yeah it is. Ever since Eddie decided to go all I'm too good to wake up and shit everyone has been depressed."

Silence. I stared at him in utter shock at his blatant comment about Edward's condition. I was not the only one to take offense though.

Esme turned to scold her son for the second time tonight, "Emmett Cullen! Do not curse at this table and you know it is not your brothers fault."

"No mom, it is his fault! Our whole family is falling apart at the seams! Suddenly Bella comes and we all act like everything is fine and dandy! And the worst part is, no one talks about him! He was my little brother and I miss his stupid ass like crazy but that doesn't mean I want to stop my life and dwell on the depressing news until he either wakes up or dies!"

That shut everyone up pretty quick. I could see through their perfectly sculpted charade before, but pointing it out was useless until now. Despite the fact that I just met these people and I didn't really know anything about their family, I knew Emmett was right. I would be going crazy if someone I cared about was hurt and everyone pretended it didn't exist yet acted pessimistic at the same time.

Esme turned to her burly son with tears in her eyes and suddenly I felt highly intrusive. Carlisle wrapped a comforting arm around his wife as she spoke, "We have not forgotten him Emmett, but how are we supposed to act? I just don't know what to do! My baby is hurt and I can't help him." The tears were flowing freely now. I turned away as if to given them further privacy.

"I'm sorry mom," Emmett whispered before disappearing upstairs with Rosalie hot on his trail.

"I'm going to the hospital," Esme muttered as she left the table as well. Carlisle gave an apologetic nod in my direction before dispersing as well.

Alice turned to me and grabbed my hands desperately, "Oh Bella I'm so sorry! Our family is such a mess right now, I'm sorry. Please don't hate me."

"How could I hate you Alice. It's okay, I would miss him too." I do.

Alice took me home shortly afterwards. I knew I had not been much company during our project but I was confused. That's no excuse though. We were able to get most of the project completed, which was good.

We were in front of my house and I was just about to get out when Alice stopped me.

She ran a small hand through her short spiky black hair. Oddly, it reminded me of something Edward would do. "Bella, I know you have a secret and I'm not trying to pry or anything but… but if you want… just know I'll hear you out okay? We're friends now. Today was fun besides the whole family breakdown at the dinner table thing. I haven't been this hyper since…. well since it happened. "

I paused, breathing slowly gazing at nothing in particular. "Alice, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Okay but… not yet…"

She nodded in understanding. I then asked something that I probably had no right to, but I had to try.

"Alice, can I ask for a huge favor. I promise to tell you what's going through my crazy head, but I… I want to see him. I want to see Edward."

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
